Rings of Destiny
by Desciple of Music
Summary: A total FY re-write! Two girls are chosen by the Suzaku Rings of Destiny to become the Suzaku no Solar and Lunar Mikos. This is their tale...Rating will go up in later chapters!!


MK-Konnichiwa minna!  
  
Lei-Hello! Here we are, doing the disclaimers.  
  
MK-Dammit.  
  
Lei-And because MK lost in rock paper scissors, she gets to do them first!!  
  
MK-grumbles Alright, I belong to me  
  
Lei-And I belong to me!  
  
MK-And Lanna belongs to our friend!  
  
Lei-But unfortunately, I do not own Tasuki, Kouji, or any of the other incredibly hot FY bishies.  
  
MK-sigh And I'll never own Chichiri and Psycho Yo-yo boy!! In fact, all of FY belongs to Watase-sama!!!!!!  
  
Lei-pats MK's back You see, that was easy.  
  
MK-grumbling  
  
```````````````````````````````  
  
Episode One- The Rings of Destiny  
  
Rating/PG-13 for language (courtesy of one individual)  
  
That day was quite ordinary for a small city in America. Nothing of any importance was occurring on that day. Schools in the area had ended for a week of Spring Break, a vacation that was much appreciated to the students, especially to the seniors at the High School. They were undergoing the stress of university and college exams, not to mention trying to get their normal school work done. Yes, the week off would be definitely cherished.  
  
To kick the week off, many of the students were starting their celebrations as soon as school ended. Leigha and her best friend (some say bodyguard) Melokitty were no exception. Immediately after school ended, the two friends drove down to the local mall. Lei enjoyed the luxuries of being a "mall rat" while Melokitty was quite bored by the expeditions. But that's why Melokitty had her toys.  
  
Thank God for Gameboy, Melokitty thought with a mental sigh as she leaned up against the door to her friend's dressing room in the DEB. Melokitty was seventeen years old and already had an attitude that defied the world and everything in it. Her hair was ear-length and a rustic shade, the unruly curls intensifying her strongly rebellious persona. Her green eyes flickered with an untamable spirit and unquenchable curiosity for the world. She was what she considered to be short (5'4"), lean, and a tad bit muscular (but not enough to ruin her already little femininity). She was a light-peach color with a splattering of freckles on her cheeks and nose. She was dressed in a baggy lime-green PEZ T-shirt, flared blue jeans, and black army-style boots. In the pocket of her jeans was a small leather pouch, containing a glassy black stone with a wolf emblem on it. As she played Dragon Warrior III on her Gameboy, she hummed to Sum 41 as it blasted into her ears via her Walkman.  
  
"Ah, a challenge."she muttered, her eyes focused on the minute screen as the battle was set up.  
  
"Today's prey: Four Putrepups and two ArmyCrabs. Heh, I'll see you all in hell," she chuckled darkly as she flashed a confident smirk at the screen.  
  
With the skill and confidence of one who has played the games for hours on end, Melokitty gave the orders to her party, repeating them softly as she tapped the buttons.  
  
"MK, beat the shit outta PutrepupA; Nick, use your chain on all of the Putrepups; Reia, use Firebal on the damn crabs; And Dali, seal the Putrepups's spells."  
  
The battle animations played out and left only three near-dead Putrepups left. With Melokitty's turn over, the Putrepups took theirs and attacked her party. She grimaced as one pulled off a Brutal Hit on Dali, but sighed with relief when she saw the damage was near nothing. The rest of her party pulled out with barely a scratch. If this was real life, those Putrepups would be pissin themselves by now, Melokitty thought with some amusement as she proclaimed loudly,  
  
"All of ya, Melee Combat!"  
  
People, hearing her proclamation, now glanced at the teen sitting on the floor. Melokitty paid no heed, as she was engrossed with the distractions of her game and music. She chuckled darkly as she watched her party slay the remaining Putrepups. When the battle was won, the EXP screen was shown.  
  
"YEA-HAH! Melokitty has sentcha to hell, one-way and first-class!" she sang victoriously, jumping off of the ground and striking a dramatic pose.  
  
Her headphones now slipped off of her ears, which helped her to realize how freaking LOUD her victory-dance was. She was being loud enough to receive stares, sweatdrops, and shaking heads from everyone present in the store.  
  
Lei, who had listened to Melokitty's ruckus from within her changing stall, shook her head as she studied herself in the mirror. She had long chestnut brown locks and was quite tall and slender, giving her the appearance of being delicate. Lei was gently tanned. She was dressed in blue jeans and a long-sleeved cotton blue shirt.  
  
The two friends looked very different from each other, visually representing all of their differences. Melokitty was tough, out-spoken, impatient, and (unintentionally?) comicial. She also had major addiction to sweets, especially PEZ (what else were you expecting, Snickers?) Lei, however, was more passive, gentle, polite, and sympathetic. You could ask how the hell these two could stand each other, but the answer is clearly obvious. It was a mutual respect for one another, not to mention how protective each were. But beneath that, you could see they did have one thing in common: An indomitable spirit.  
  
Melokitty was well respected by most as a tough, determined fighter who was loyal and protective of all of her friends and those below her who were "weak". Others envied her confidence and defiance against the teachers, despite the fact that landed the oh-so-spirited one in detention three times a week.  
  
Lei was also quite confident in her abilities and was fair to many of her fellow classmates. While most seniors hazed and tormented the younger students, Lei accepted them with a smile and "Hello." She was also quite attractive in both body and mind. The teachers admired her effort and artistic abilities.  
  
Let me explain their protective nature for each other. Lei's beauty had not gone unnoticed at high school, and since she was a freshman she had been dubbed the "Beauty" of their school. Melokitty acted as her personal bodyguard, fighting low lives that would try and attack her for no good reason and pushing away potential asshole-boyfriends who'd only use Lei for her body. Lei, in return, defended Melokitty's reputation from a "violent tomboy" and often stopped the rustic-haired girl from pulling incredibly stupid and dangerous stunts. It would be called a "win-win" friendship.  
  
Lei slowly opened the door to a crack to see what the heck Melokitty was doing. Melokitty was standing up with her back to Lei and was being yelled at a saleslady of the DEB.  
  
"What'd I do?" Melokitty asked curiously as she tucked her CD player and Gameboy in her worn leather backpack, which was covered with "witty" patches and pins.  
  
"You have used an extreme amount of vulgarity in a public place! Not to mention how much you are disturbing the other shoppers. You're lucky I have enough heart not to call security for your behavior," she sniffed, turning her nose up to Melokitty.  
  
Melokitty paid very little attention to the saleslady as she fished around her backpack. It was filled with CD's, games, candies, Bath & Body stuff, other girl necessities, and a lonely Latin textbook. She closed the buckle on the bag and swung it over her shoulder.  
  
"So?" Melokitty asked with a cocked eyebrow and smirk as she stared dauntlessly at the pushy saleslady.  
  
"What do you mean by 'so?' You should be thanking me, miss!" the saleslady snapped, becoming a bit intimidated by the young woman before her.  
  
Most of the punk kids this saleslady had confronted left after only receiving a glare from her. Now this one was smirking at her! From inside the stall, Lei sighed as she heard her best friend chuckled darkly.  
  
"Thankin you for what? You didn't do shit! And what I meant by 'so?' is that I could outrun those doughnut-garbage cans you call mall security any day. And especially on such a nice day like today to boot!"  
  
Lei groaned and smacked her forehead. Dammit Melokitty, ever heard of "egotistic"!? Lei decided to stop the argument that moment. She collected the clothes she was buying, swung her backpack over her shoulder, and pushed open the door. The saleslady noticed her entrance, but Melokitty was in oblivion as she cockily glared at the saleslady.  
  
"It is a nice day, isn't it? Good day not to work at the mall, eh.Jenny?" Melokitty continued her little insults, looking at the saleslady's nametag.  
  
Lei put her hand over Melokitty's mouth and smiled politely at the saleslady.  
  
"Please excuse my friend. She's a bit.erm.dim."  
  
"I'll show ya dim!" Melokitty's muffled voice penetrated her friend's hand, her eyes becoming slit as she grimaced and squirmed.  
  
"Well, please do more to control your friend then," the saleslady sneered, glaring bitterly at both girls.  
  
Melokitty growled and let off an amazing string of curses (muffled, as you know) as Lei sweatdropped.  
  
"Man, what a bitch," Lei whispered in Melokitty's ear as a way to show that she agreed with the hotheaded teen.  
  
Melokitty smiled under her friend's hand. The saleslady stomped off to be a bitch to other people in the store while Lei dragged Melokitty over to the cashier, her hand still clasped over her mouth. After paying for her clothes and getting out of the DEB, Lei released Melokitty.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?" she asked angrily, taking Lei's bags to carry (Melokitty actually enjoyed carrying bags. She did that whenever she was forced somewhere with bags).  
  
"Melokitty, is it your mission to raise hell in high water everywhere you go?" she asked her friend cynically, brushing away a rouge strand of hair.  
  
"I can't help it if those assholes don't like me," Melokitty muttered in response, massaging her jaw and complaining.  
  
Wanting to do something outside of clothes shopping (another case of love/hate in the friends), Melokitty changed the subject.  
  
"Where do you wanna go next? I wanna stop by at FYE, EB, and Walden Books before we leave."  
  
"Alright, I understand the FYE and EB one, but why Walden Books?" Lei asked curiously, doubting that her friend was willing to enter a store that had educational things.  
  
"Grams wants me to get into Dickinson University. I guess its cause of me complainin about how much I wanna be a writer. Anyway, I wanna check out what new manga they got too," Melokitty explained simply, walking in the direction of the bookstore.  
  
Before Melokitty could get too far, Lei grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and pulled her back. Melokitty was about to start another string of curses when Lei suggested with a small grin,  
  
"Let's go and see what they have at Claire's first."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Oh, this is seriously not fun." Lanna sighed as she slumped onto her stool.  
  
School had been out for two hours so far, and she was still there in the abysmal hell. Wonder how Melokitty's holding out in the mall? Lei drives her mental with shopping, she thought with a stifled giggle. "Old Shark Face," Melokitty's clever nickname for the librarian, had asked Lanna a few days back if she could stay after school to help other students who wanted to finish projects before Spring Break officially started. Lanna had agreed. And now, with her feet sore and head pounding with a headache, she sprawled out on the librarian's desk, her dirty-blonde hair creating a curtain around her face. Her crystal-blue eyes scanned the library aimlessly. Some of the students were at the tables, piles of books nearly hiding them from view, while others paced down the thin corridors of bookshelves. Her gaze finally stopped on the computer's screensaver, consisting of flying toasters.  
  
Lanna was also one of Melokitty's best friends. Lanna was fifteen and already a senior at the high school (she was skipped ahead during her sophomore year). She had a petite frame: short in height, narrow around the waist, hips, and chest.  
  
"I don't know why I'm even here. Why didn't I just refuse Old Shark Face's request?" she sighed, her eyes fluttering close.  
  
I wish I at least had some Tylenol, she moaned weakly in her mind, feeling her head continue to pound. Sleep seemed like the best thing for her at the moment, but sadly, the librarian invaded her momentary rest.  
  
"Lanna, I need you to dust some of the books in the Teacher's Reference Room. Could you do that for me?" the elderly librarian requested softly, so soft that Lanna barely heard.  
  
Lanna slowly lifted her head and studied the elderly woman's wrinkled face. Melokitty's right, she does look like a shark, she thought with some amusement as she muttered a "yes" and pulled out the duster from the bottom compartment of the desk. The librarian nodded in response to Lanna's action and sauntered off, continuing to assist students with their projects. She when she was a few feet away from Lanna, she quickly turned around to face the young girl yet again.  
  
"Remember, the door locks whenever you close it," she reminded before continuing her sauntering (Lanna had a sneaky suspicion the librarian thought of herself as some kind of goddess).  
  
Groaning, she unwillingly pulled herself off of the desk and slid slowly and cautiously off the stool. Her head spun a bit and she was hit with dizziness. She quickly recovered, took the small silver key hidden under the dolphin mouse pad, and stumbled like a drunk towards the northwestern corner where the Teacher's Reference Room was located, which happened to be the darkest area of the library. Ever since she was a freshman at High School, she dreaded going into this corner. Remember, once you finish your day at this virtual hell, you have one long week of relaxation. she told herself as she turned the corner and stepped past the books on Bacteriology and to the starch white door in the corner. On the quite bare door were only a silver doorknob and a puke-green plaque. The plaque read in silvery writing:  
  
Teacher Reference Room  
  
  
  
No students allowed without Authorization  
  
Well, obviously, Lanna thought with a sarcastic smile. Her mind wandered, dreaming what would happen if students did get into this room. Melokitty would probably steal all the textbooks and then happily burn them. Others would do the same, she imagined. What did she do with this "perfect opportunity"? Hell, she was only doing what she was asked. That's because I'm not like any of the others. I'm the model student, the sophomore now in the senior class, Lanna bitterly deduced. Everyone knows that and expects me to just smile and accept it. Everyone wants me to wear it like a badge of honor.  
  
Her mind returned to reality as she withdrew the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She dropped the key into her other pocket, not realizing there was a hole in the bottom. The door creaked on its hinges as she slowly pushed it open. A deep, moldy scent greeted her senses as she steeped cautiously into the darkened Reference room, unaware that her key had slipped out the pocket. It now laid on the cheap orange carpet, glittering in the soft fluorescent lights. In the Reference Room, she groped in the darkness for a light switch. The door slammed shut behind her, as if by magic (or maybe because she has forgotten to keep her foot against the door). Lanna let out a small squeak of terror, but quickly regained her composure and continued to search for the light switch. She crashed into a bookshelf, knocking down a few books in the process, then fell against the panel between the corner and the door. She was a bit overwhelmed by darkness. She always had been afraid of the dark. Childish to be, she knew that, but she couldn't help it. Trying to control her short breath and racing heart, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. It took only a few moments to realize something was digging into her back.The light switch! With a small sigh of relief, she turned around and snapped the switch on. The reference room was now in full view as the single fluorescent light flickered on. The room was quite small and very cramped. Bookcases lined the two of the three vacant walls and were filled with various textbooks. Pushed against the far vacant wall of the room were a copy machine and a pine table. A coffee machine, assorted insta-coffee pouches and tea bags in a medium- sized whicker basket, and a few Hostess treats were spread across the table.  
  
"So this is the famous Reference Room.Glad I could defunct one of this damned school's mysteries. Next, the Teacher's Lounge," Lanna chuckled sarcastically to herself.  
  
She suddenly shivered, now noting the seemingly frozen room. No wonder there was a coffee machine. You would need something in this damn room to keep yourself from freezing. Lanna bent over to pick up one of the books (Medieval History) she had knocked down when she entered and decided it would make a good door stop. At least it would warm up the room and air out that mildew scent. I wonder if the teachers ever come into this room, she asked herself as she faced the door. Holding the book in one hand, she fished in her pocket for the key with he free hand.  
  
"What the." she began, paling as she pulled out the ripped pocket.  
  
She fingered it with a disbelieving glare, her fingers poking in and out of the large hole.  
  
"Don't tell me.I'm locked in this neglected hell!?" Lanna growled maliciously.  
  
Letting her anger get the best of her, she punched the door as if it was to blame (well, it kinda was.). Then, regaining her body, she leaned against the wall and sank to the cold tiles of the room.  
  
"I'm stuck here.Good God, I'm stuck in this forsaken arctic hell." she whined in disbelief and anger, slamming her head against the back of the wall.  
  
Well, there's no use in complaining about it. I might as well get comfortable for the wait. Should put away the books you knocked down, her inner self chided. She was happy to finally realize that her headache had left her.  
  
"Yeah. I might as well pick up these books." she shrugged, then laughed at the realization.  
  
"I'm answering myself!"  
  
With some more laughs, she leaned over and pulled the three other books she knocked down into her lap. One was a Latin book (not unlike Melokitty's own copy), a Calculus book (gag, Lanna couldn't stand Calculus!), but the third was definitely NOT a textbook.  
  
It was a leather-bound book, and quite a beautiful one at that. The cover consisted of a green turtle/snake engraving at the top, a large blue dragon engraving on the right, a red phoenix engraving at the bottom, and a silver (almost white) tiger engraving in the left corner. In the center of all this was a beautiful sun and moon emblem.  
  
"This can't be a textbook." Lanna sighed, pushing the rest of the books away from her.  
  
This book intrigued her, and as she ran her fingers down each engraving, she felt herself being drawn closer and closer to the book. It was if it was calling for her, as if was tied directly to her existence. Within her heart, she knew she was destined to find this book. And she didn't even know the title. Amazing., Lanna marveled as she slowly opened the book. And there, on the title page, read,  
  
SHI JIN TENSHI SHO  
  
(The Universe of the Four Gods)  
  
And that was all. Strange.no mention of a publisher or an author. Not even a date! What an unusual find! Puzzled, she was about to turn the page when a huge impulse ripped throughout her body. It coursed throughout her arms, and then, to her wrists. In a spasm, she yelped and flung the book halfway across the room. It snapped close in midair and skidded across the smooth tiled surface. Lanna glared at the book with a mixture of disbelief and horror, doubting what she was seeing. From across the room, she could make out the phoenix, glowing an unearthly shade of crimson red. She could also see the sun emblem radiating a golden light as the moon emblem did the same, only it's color was silver.  
  
"Okay, I thought the book was weird when I first found it, but now it's just seriously fouled up!" Lanna cried, observing the phenomenal thing occurring before her.  
  
This went on for a few moments of silence. No.Not silence.It's not silent at all!, Lanna realized, hearing a low, steady hum emit from the book. The gold and silver lights were magnificent and eerily beautiful. Her eyes were focused only on the lights as she became oblivious to the world around her. She had become the moth attracted to the fire. She doubted her vision again as the lights formed into two different rings. Wait a second.Rings!?, Lanna questioned herself with a mental chuckle, but before she could do a double take, the "rings" soared upward at an incredible and passed through the ceiling. Her body froze up as millions of thoughts raced throughout her mind. How did those rings do that? Where did they come from? Since when did books give you rings? Is that even a real ceiling? Is this even real? Lanna felt her senses return gradually as she slowly crawled over to the book. Uneasily she lifted it into her lap and reopened the book, her eyes searching for anything else abnormal. She flipped past the title page, doubting her sanity all the while, and began to read.  
  
Within these pages tell the tale of an another world with four main countries. The southern-most, Konan, which was guarded by the god Suzaku, was near war with the eastern country of Kutou, which was under the care of the god Seiryu. With the Seiryu no Mikos already in Kutou gathering their seishi, the situation was looking quite grim for Konan's people. The Rings of Destiny belonging to the God Suzaku were then awoken from their slumber and left this world. They entered the other world, where they would find their Mikos, the saviors of Konan. The rings, each for the guardians of the Heavens, the sun and moon, were designed to seek out the woman who would be most capable of protecting the deity's country and summoning the God. Released now into the other world, the rings were drawn to a popular gathering place for this world's people. There, the rings each discovered the Suzaku no Solar Miko and Suzaku no Lunar Miko.  
  
`````````````````  
  
Claire's was quite crowded at that moment; the queue for the cashier's quite long. Lei and Melokitty were in one part of the store that was not as crowded.  
  
"Hey Melokitty, what're you lookin for?" Lei asked, glancing at her friend in the mirror as she tried on a choker.  
  
"Lookin for patches," Melokitty answered, not looking up from a bin.  
  
Her pack was still slung over her shoulder casually as she continued to rummage. Bags from the various clothing stores were around her boots. Lei, her backpack slung over her own shoulder, watched her friend with a sweatdrop as Melokitty practically fell into the huge bin.  
  
"Baka." she sighed, noticing the stares her friend was yet again receiving.  
  
I swear, she must have another head growing out, she thought as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. She swore to herself that if Melokitty pissed off the people working here, she would not intervene.Well, maybe.  
  
"Hey Melokitty?" she asked, pulling her friend out of the bin roughly by her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks. What's up?" Melokitty returned, pulling out a patch from her messy curls.  
  
"Would you, for once, consider behav-"  
  
Two bright flashes, one silver and one gold then interrupted the two. Both instinctively shielded their eyes and cried out in surprise, then stared at the space between the two.  
  
"What?" Lei asked with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Holy shit!" Melokitty gasped, blinking repetitively, trying to wake herself up.  
  
Suspended in front of each teenager was a ring. The one before Melokitty was a golden band with ancient Chinese characters on it. Lei's was a silver band with miniature sapphires imbedded in it.  
  
"Weird. This's some really fucked up shit." Melokitty marveled breathlessly, snatching her ring from the air.  
  
While she studied her ring in her palm, rolling it around and prodding at it with her pinky, Lei's attention was on the other shoppers. A small light of confusion dawned on her face as she noticed the others in complete oblivion.  
  
"Melokitty, you know how you easily draw attention with your damn antics?" she asked, putting a finger to her chin as she thought about this.  
  
"They ain't damn antics, Lei, they're a way of life fer me," Melokitty muttered, still distracted by her golden ring.  
  
"Well, no one's paying attention. Especially after you said the two words they bleep out on TV." Melokitty, hearing this, tore her limited attention away from the curious gold band and scanned the shop. The cashier, who was only a few mere feet away, was busy with the cash register. Her customer, a girl about twelve, was looking at them. No, that wasn't right. She was looking through them. Her reflection returned in the mirror, while Lei's and Melokitty's.  
  
"WAH! Our reflections, they're gone!" Melokitty exclaimed, pointed at the mirror, her mouth gaping open.  
  
Lei followed her friend's rigid index finger and gasped at the same realization. Lei took her ring from the air and began to roll it around in her palm. After a few minutes of intense silence and Melokitty staring deeply at her friend for any signs of reason, Lei deducted,  
  
"These aren't normal rings."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock. Since when did normal fuckin rings do this kinda shit? And how the fuck did I turn fuckin invisible!?" Melokitty demanded, glaring at Lei.  
  
Lei's expression went from confused to a scowl as she glared back at her some-what panicked friend. And why do you suspect I know?, Lei asked her friend mentally. She decided on saying with a sigh,  
  
"I have no idea. Is it a dream of some sort?"  
  
Melokitty shrugged and suggested,  
  
"Try a pinch."  
  
Her attention was briefly returned to the mysterious ring in her palm. Lei smirked with a wicked idea and pinched Melokitty's wrist. Melokitty jumped and cried,  
  
"ITAI! Damn, you pinch hard!"  
  
"So this isn't a dream," Lei nodded in acceptance, watching her friend massage the red mark on her wrist and whine in "agony".  
  
"Are we insane? I mean, we'd halfta be if we're imagining this shit," Melokitty sighed, her eyes again on the ring.  
  
For a tiny gold piece-of-shit, it was causing a hell lot of problems. It was making her blood boil.  
  
"Well, you might be, but I'm sane," Lei smirked, her eyes now on her own ring.  
  
"I gotta idea."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Why don't we try on the damn rings 'n' see what the hell happens?"  
  
Lei continued to play around with the ring in her palm, a thoughtful look dawning upon her face. After a few minutes of intense thinking (wow, that musta hurt!), Lei nodded in agreement. Melokitty gave Lei a reassuring smirk before chuckling darkly,  
  
"Heh, watch this. These rings will just be normal cheap pieces-of-crap and we woulda been worryin over nothin."  
  
"Since when did rings float?" Lei shot back with mucho sarcasm, but her friendly grin told Melokitty that she was joking.  
  
And then, in unison, each slipped their ring on their pinkies. And that's when it all began. Without warning, both rings began to radiate, just like the sun and moon emblems on Lanna's book.  
  
"Holy shit!" Melokitty swore, holding her left hand away as the ring began to radiate with golden light.  
  
The light was warm and reminiscent of a warm and sunny spring day. This put Melokitty somewhat at ease.  
  
"Woah." Lei marveled, completely mesmerized by the ring radiating a silvery light on her right pinky. It was almost like staring at the full moon. Both were calming down, but that peace did not last long, as both rings began to violently throb and pulsate with energy. Both girls were slowly lifted into the air.  
  
"What the hell!" Melokitty cried in shock and struggled viciously against the bonds holding her in the air.  
  
"Dammit, my bags!" Lei yelled, floundering in her hold as she tried desperately to grab a few of her bags from the earlier shopping craze.  
  
"The hell with yer damn bags! We're stuck in friggin mid-air, thanks to these goddamn rings!" Melokitty ranted, going SD as Lei continued to flail in chibi.  
  
She eventually gave up on her bags and now tried desperately to escape.  
  
"Ya know, if ya didn't pinch me earlier, I'd swear we were in some kinda fucked up dream!" Melokitty yelled, kicking and punching in mid-air, fighting viciously against whatever held her in the air.  
  
She was even getting desperate enough to try and bite the invisible enemies lifting and holding them both. Lei swung her arms wildly and was now beginning to swear as much as Melokitty did. Oh damn. Ya know you're in deep shit when the calm, sensible sounds like ya, Melokitty thought with some mild amusement. But before she could voice this comment to Lei, she was suddenly come over with a feeling of heat. The vision of Claire's was blurred away as flames appeared around her body. They wrapped around her ankles, wrists, and waist. Lei watched with a mixture of awe and fear as her friend's body became a golden outline of light. She, however, could not see the flames dancing around her friend, licking at her neck and stroking her cheek. Melokitty yelled angrily and tried to spit on the fires, hoping maybe that would put them out (this is when you all yell, "MORON!"). Lei then had the impression of waves slamming against her back as water began to hold her completely still. As Lei could not see the flames around her friend, Melokitty could not see the water tying her wrists together and binding her ankles. All Melokitty could see was Lei's form beginning to become nothing more than a silvery figure of light.  
  
"Lei!" Melokitty called out, thrashing wildly in the flames, trying desperately to reach her friend. Some of the flames now wrapped around her neck, trying to restrain the teen.  
  
"Melokitty!" Lei screamed, paying no heed to the fact that she could breathe, in addition to talk, under the water. She scratched the water binds angrily, trying to force them away. Alas, neither of their efforts worked.  
  
"Lei!"  
  
"Melokitty!"  
  
With a gold and silver flash, the two teens disappeared from this world.  
  
```````````````````````  
  
Yanked unwillingly from their world, the two young women of Destiny, chosen by the Rings of Destiny, were brought to this world and separated. While the Suzaku no Solar Miko arrived unharmed on the mountain of Daikyoku, that same safety was not guaranteed for the Suzaku no Lunar Miko. And thus their quest to gather the seven seishi of Suzaku and summon their deity began. 


End file.
